Mutes in Academy city
by Zm93
Summary: In addition to espers,Academy city is home for Mutants (or mutes)


**Hospital Ward,Academy City**

A teenage girl in casual T-shirt and pants sat alone on a bench late at night while deep in thought.

The hospital staff would glance curiously at her from time to time but she didn't mind.

She had gotten used to gaining attention without even trying.

Finally,the frog-faced doctor known as Heaven Canceller walked out of the room where he was attending his patient.

On noticing him,she immediately got up as he walked up to her.

"How is he,Doc?"

She asked in accented Japanese which gave away that she is a foreigner.

"Well young lady,the boy is stable but needs to rest for the night.

He was lucky you were there to rescue him and brought him here just in time."

She sighed and shook her head lightly.

"Doc,it was bad luck that it happened in the first place."

After all,getting himself beaten into unconsciousness by a delinquent gang after being chased for some time without anyone intervening was not something she could walk away from.

Her power came in handy too as she smacked them and they fled realising she was stronger than she looked unlike their own level 0 rear ends.

"Are you sure you don't need a checkup? Wouldn't hurt to be safe."

She chuckled and smiled at the doctor.

"I'm sure. Never felt better infact"

She closed her hand and flexed her right arm while staring at her multicolored wristband.

"You think someday you'll figure out my powers doc?"

She said while looking at her arm and slowly opened her fist.

To Heaven's Cancellar she was an interesting girl indeed.

While he specialized in patients with esper abilities,her powers were gained by mutation which he didn't fully understand.

Her right arm would rapidly grow in size and had claws like a feline.

It was seen through physical tests and examinations that she possessed immense strength through her arm which she could revert to normal size.

She also had high stamina and could run faster than any human without esper ability.

She was classified as mutant although she prefered to be called _mute._

It was her unique appearance which set her apart from any esper or even human for that matter.

Pink skin,pink eyes,pink hair tied to form a ponytail,she stood out in any crowd unless one mistake her for a cosplayer.

Heaven Cancellar noticed the time and said.

"It's getting late. I'll call a taxi to take you home."

She just waved her hand lightly smirked.

"Thanks for the offer but I can walk home from here. Imight be thirteen but I can deal with any trouble in my way."

Her expression became a bit more serious.

"Unless I run into that scary esper girl again."

Now this was something the Doctor wasn't told before.

"There was someone else?"

She nodded in affirmative.

"She was a bit short,electricity sparking around her.

She walked up towards us at the bridge and I think she was also following him.

She seemed like a powerful esper so I picked him up and bolted out of there.

I didn't hear what she was screaming about and even dodged what seemed like lightning-based attacks.

Please don't tell my dad about it or he'll worry more than he already does"

He had met her father a few times during her physical examinations and learned a bit about her home life.

He was African-American and lived and worked as an academic in this city which was rare in this city mostly populated by students residing in dormitories.

Much like her,he was friendly,easy-going and clearly had strong bond with her daughter and never seemed bothered by her appearance.

He wondered if problems with delinquents and powerful espers could be partly solved by having good adult role models like her father.

"Very well then,Kipo-san. But do be careful on your way home.

Please tell your father I said hello."

"Sure thing! If that boy...Touma,was it?

When Touma wakes up,can you tell him that I'll visit him tomorrow afternoon so we can formally introduce ourselves."

"Of course. Take care Kipo-san"

She waved him goodbye and walked out of the hospital on her way home.

"Well,this has been an eventful night.

I should bring something for him on my next visit."

She told herself,not noticing a silent shadowy figure staring at her from the distance.

**A/N : A story set in Academy city with characters from Kipo and the age of wonder beasts.**


End file.
